It's Not Who You Are
by SeraphimXII
Summary: Getting mojo'd by a witch-spirit obsessed with youth was bad.  Accidentally driving into Forks and subsequently landing in an unwanted supernatural love triangle was worse. Especially if-... maybe it was nice to feel wanted. Warning SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** It's Not Who You Are

**Series- **Supernatural, Twilight

**Disclaimer- **I do not own either of these

**Warning(s)-** SLASH, SWEARING

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)- **Dean, Jacob, Edward

**Rating- **T

He chucked his cell at the passenger seat. The clang of it bouncing off the door not helping him feel even marginally better. Angry, shaky, feeling sick, kind of cold… panicky. Bobby's last words the only comfort he had at the moment- _Don't worry, boy. We'll fix this-_ His words couldn't have been more spot on.

_Boy._

But of course they'd fix this. Of course _he_'d fix this. Bobby may have chased his dad off with buckshot the last time he saw him, but hell, he was there when it counted. Bobby was nothing if not reliable. He shot his mobile a glare. Unlike his dad who liked to pick and choose when he answered his damn phone. When he chose to phone at all. He glanced in the review mirror before quickly staring down the pavement before him. A frown on his lips. Hands clenching the steering wheel at the further proof of his screw up.

The witch's spirit was smoked. Simple salt and burn. The poor girl she'd been possessing to make her miracle spray-crap had no memory of the pass two weeks. Which was a plus because what she'd been forced to do? Enough to scar anyone for life. But the old hag just had to leave a parting gift. Oh, yes. Chucking her only batch of youth-in-the-bottle right at his face. Naturally, he hadn't known that that's what it had been at the time. An old, decrepit shack with an abundance of old dusty bottles filled with whatever-the-fuck? No. He hadn't cared much to really know, you know? Nope. Not until he made it back to his motel room and went to wash off the grime and caught a 23-year-old him walking by the washroom mirror for the shower.

Admittedly, kind of cool. Cause, him at 23? Hot as hell. He had this wicked cat-like look that chicks couldn't resist. His hair, being bipolar with it's shades of blonde, had also been relatively light during that year, slighter longer too. Tally that up with his _striking_ green eyes and his awesome bod, he was practically godsend; an angel among men. But then it kept going.

A ten minute drive had shaved off 2 years. After a five minute shower? He looked 20. Any sort of awe he had before that quick shower went down the drain. Paler than normal he stood in front of that mirror trying to get a hold of his dad. The first 6 calls he didn't bother with leaving a message. At call number 7 he hung up before it could even get to the voice mail. Leaning heavily on the porcelain sink, eyes never having strayed from his reflection, he'd watched the… well he'd watched the de-aging steadily increase. 3 minutes and he looked 18. He called Bobby. Bobby picked up after the second ring. Dean was already moving, packing his meagre belongings, getting ready for the 27 hour ride ahead of him to get to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Choked up he told him what happened.

Which brought him to the now. He'd stopped de-aging 15 minutes out of Clallam Bay. He now looked like a fresh faced 16 year-old. Which was good because while talking with Bobby he'd been scared the whole getting younger thing was going to keep going until… god he didn't even want to think about it. He was just glad it tapered off. Dean took another glance at his reflection.

9 fucking years, gone just like that.

He frowned at the welcome sign he passed by. Slowing down when he noticed the change in speed limit.

Forks?

No, that couldn't be right. He drove into the nearest parking lot and checked his watch. He'd only been driving roughly 35 minutes. Confused, he whipped out his rarely, if ever used, roadmap. Locating Forks, he growled in annoyance. Great. He missed his turn. Not only was he stupid enough to get mojo'd by a witch's freaking spirit he was apparently stupid enough to miss a simple turn. God no wonder his dad didn't keep around longer than a couple of hunts here or there.

Sighing he rubbed his hands down his face before getting out of the parked car. He left his favoured jacket, only taking what he needed. Fuck it. He'll eat here, fill up his baby and then backtrack.

Stretching out tense muscles he b-lined for the generic looking diner. Glad as all hell that his clothes didn't look too out of place. Maybe accidentally shrinking his clothes his last laundry 'day' wasn't so bad after all. At least his pants covered the fact his boots were too freaking big.

Fuck his life was messed.

_A/N_

_What do you think? I have to admit… I'm a bit wary. For a number of reasons. First- I don't know when the next update will be. Seeing as I'm supposed to be updating another story I have on my list. Second- I'm not much of a Twilight fan. I've read the first two books and they've sort of meddled together. That's as far as my knowledge goes. But anyway, I think I'm gonna make this just before Bella arrives. So she may or may not make an appearance. That means pre-series, on both parts. Third- please PLEASE be kind. I get scared fairly easy with flames. So if you feel you must say anything, make it so it's something I can work better on. You know being able to keep characters in character, time-line issues, inaccurate information, those sorts of things._

_So yeah… hope you`ve enjoyed and are waiting to read more._

_Review plz!_

_XII_


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing that Dean couldn't stand. It was that every time he entered a diner- when he wanted no attention drawn to him for whatever reason- that fucking bell brought straying gazes no matter what. It happened to everyone, yes, but- shit, when you had the looks some stares tended to linger. Some even became blatant ogling. Like the group of teenage-girls huddling near the back corner. Yeah... that was freaky. As were their blended giggles. So as uncomfortable as he was in his own skin (and the unwanted attention), he took it in stride and walked to the counter deciding then and there he'd get something on the go. Like fries or something. He wasn't that hungry anyway.

"What can I get for you good looking?" Cherise- if the name tag was accurate- asked sauntering over like the cute thing she was. Wavy brunette hair done up in that nice messy looking bun that waitresses seemed to have down pat. Sparkling brown eyes that seemed to just draw you in, not yet dimmed from small town life, staring right back at him with none of the gall the girls were prone to. Confidant, sassy, with a take shit from nobody attitude? Oh yeah, Dean could tell a lot from this woman's walk. Reading people's body language was a specialty of his. It had to be with the people grew up with. With what he did. She was definitely his type. The only problem? The 22 year-old bombshell freaking saw him as a 16 year-old good looking guy. Not even guy. More like boy. Gah, there went the fleeting good mood he could have had.

"I'll get a large order of fries to go." he responded curtly. Not even up to some shameless flirting. No matter the physical age difference.

"You got it, hun."

He watched her walk away and accidentally caught eyes with one of the girls at the back table, who turned scarlet as soon as she realized she'd been caught staring. Averting his gaze he inwardly groaned. As soon as his order arrived he was out of here. Like gonzo. He desperately tried to shut out their excited whispers. He so did not need this. Ten minutes later his order thankfully arrived. Relieved he nodded a thanks to Cherise making a note to come back here whenever he managed to get this fixed. The brunette was promising.

Turning to leave he struggled to keep from picking up the pace as he caught one of the girls pressuring another to catch up with him and ask him annoying questions. When the cool air of the late afternoon hit him he managed to calm himself and he even made it half way to his car before one of them- the blond- called for him. Cursing his good looks for the second time since the Colorado incident last year- Sammy hadn't liked that one- he turned slowly, tilting his head to the side with feigned curiosity.

"Yes?" he asked with all the sincerity he could muster. Which in retrospect with everything that had happened in the hour, wasn't very much; Gave the jail bait enough to hesitate though, but sadly not give up.

"My friends and I were just wondering-."

"Dude there you are!"

Both blonds whipped their heads to the fast approaching Native teen who held more than a few grocery bags in hand. Both blonds sported cute confusion, and a sudden wariness. The teen with dark hair was thankful that the girl didn't realize her current interest held the same expression as she or else this spur of the moment rescue was going to fail fast. But not willing to have this whole shtick end in utter humiliation, Jacob forged on.

"If I'd known you were going to get something to eat first I wouldn't have rushed to get through checkout." Jacob continued slowing until he was beside the handsome stranger. "Well? Are you going to just stand there?" He asked motioning his head in the general direction of the Impala. "Come on man the ice creams melting..."

Dean stared blankly for a moment before he realized what was happening. And within that moment of realization he decided he'd rather be helping out the very _male_ teen instead of the very hormonal female one that could land him in prison. Nodding slightly still in that- _what-the-hell_ stage- he threw on his best _We're buddy's_ face. Which plowed Jacob with the seeming authenticity of it.

"Sorry dude the fries were just calling me." He spoke with a shit-eating grin. "Sorry I gotta go." He added to the girl before turning and continuing his walk to his baby. Blatantly ignoring the girl and most likely hurting her feelings- no skin off his back. He was freaking 25 for fucks sake. He had no time for miner niner's, or whatever damn age she was. If she wasn't 20 plus she wasn't worth his time. And this guy, whoever he was, saved him from being horribly rude. Cause honestly? He couldn't stand being in his skin right now. He needed to be at Bobby's. Like yesterday.

After setting his things in the guy's trunk, which strangely enough was smaller than he thought it would've been, Jacob got into the passenger seat like he owned the place. The silence was uncomfortable, he wouldn't lie, but strangely that faded as soon as they got onto the road.

"Thank you!" The blond breathed with what seemed to be a genuine smile. The native couldn't really be sure cause the guy sure as hell could act from what he witnessed in the parking lot.

"I know how she is, and I couldn't just let her scare off the new guy." he replied with a smile of his own.

The blond chuckled. "Nah man, I'm just driving through. I kind of got mixed up north of here." He glanced over giving Jacob another eyefull of bright green. He felt the butterflies he felt when he first caught sight of the blond. "Is there anywhere I can drop you off?" he added looking back to the road, a different smile in place.

Jacob's own smile faded a bit, somewhat disappointed at the news. "Yeah, I just need to give my friend a call and he'll come pick me up, no problem." he pawed at his jeans until he managed to locate it.

"I owe you after that stunt you pulled. Just tell me where and I'll drive you." the teen grinned.

"uh, turn on the 110." Jacob replied gesturing to the turn off.

"My names Dean by the way." the blond offered after a moment of silence, right hand coming off the steering to hang between them.

"Hello Dean, I'm Jacob." The dark haired teen greeted full smile back in place giving a nice firm handshake.

"Hello Jacob." Dean replied a tension he didn't know he held draining as he let go of the boy's hand and reached for the radio, turning it on.

_A/N_

_I'm not completely satisfied with the ending of this chapter. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. So I'll deal. How do you think the introduction of Jacob went? How did you like the play out of this baby? I was actually think of ending this with Edward but against my better judgment I decided against it. Edward's coming up in the next chapter though. So don't fear. I don't really know when the chapter's going to come out but I promise to not make you wait TOO long for it. _

_And just for the fun of it lets tally up what's happening right now._

_Bobby is waiting for Dean. Dean is driving his "savior" back home. Jacob is feeling attraction for Dean. And the witch's spray-crap has run it's course... or has it? XD Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next!_

_And on a different note, The Colorado Incident is going to be put up as side-story sometime in the future! XD That is all.  
_

_Thank you for reading and I hope you review me your thoughts.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob didn't know what about it that had his undivided attention, but he couldn't seem to get enough of Dean's scent. It wasn't the superficial manufactured scents from shampoo or soap, it was something else. Something underneath the Head and Shoulders and Irish spring. The urge to just latch onto the unsuspecting driver was just shy of over-powering and that in itself was frightening. He'd never experienced this type of _intense_ yearning before. A compulsion that went far beyond teenage hormones. And this not only scared him but confused him as well. Reacting this way because of something as obscure as scent? _Scent?_

Jacob breathed in softly eyes fluttering with barely contained bliss, relaxing him before he could even go rigid with tension. This intoxicating scent was light, fresh, dare he say it- pure. It didn't have a distinct smell like say, an orange, or cedar or any smell that you could possibly name. It was indescribable, and he was certain, Dean's unique scent, was akin to being surrounded in tortuous heaven.

"Uh dude? You good there?" Dean asked glancing over quickly before looking back to the road. Idle conversation having lulled with the music being turned on, the sudden slouched heap the boy had adopted was attention grabbing, despite the comfortable atmosphere.

"Huh?" Startled Jacob sat a little straighter, half-lidded eyes widening so it didn't look like he was about to fall asleep. Flushing with embarrassment, he cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, it was an early morning."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Dean laughed with understanding, head nodding to further express the point. "Which way, now?" he added with a grin.

"Turn here it's the last house on the left." Jacob pointed, trying to clear his head without being too obvious about it. Dean did as told easily enough, feeling as if he was missing something that should be ridiculously clear, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It became embarrassingly clear when, after helping Jacob put the groceries into his humble abode, someone (who was clearly a friend of the teen's) came bounding up the driveway as Dean walked out of the house, Jacob trailing behind him. The guy reminded him a bit like a pup- an excitably ball of energetic canine, much like Jacob had been in town. And like Jacob, after coming in closer proximity to his person it seemed to take an abrupt shift. But at this moment in time Dean hadn't realized this was because of him, well he thought it was because of him solely on the fact he was a stranger which was partially the case, but wasn't the main reason.

Turning his back on the relatively harmless looking newcomer, he faced Jacob who still stood on the last step.

"So this is it," he started amicably, hands clapped together, unconsciously trying to gain the attention Jacob had on the person coming up behind him, "I gotta get going, so-" Dean grunted in shocked surprise at the tackle he literally hadn't seen coming. His dad would have his ass at the rookie move- turning his back on an unknown. But there really wasn't enough time to get into that.

Landing in a sprawl beside his baby, he gasped as the impact knocked the air right out of him. Dazed, he hadn't realized the person was still on him until the added weight was ripped away. Phantom touches still ghosting over his torso, an uncomfortable reminder that the guy had been feeling him up. He groaned feeling as if he'd been taken down by a line-backer. Not a pleasant experience. Trying to sit he was yet again pinned down, his head bouncing off the dirt driveway. Shoulders held in a bruising grip, aches and pains the had begun to fade from his earlier _scuffle_ with the witch up north came rushing back with a newfound clarity All of that took backseat when the stranger started nuzzling his neck. Dean froze, unwillingly stuck in a submissive position- that didn't last that long when Jacob yanked the taller teen off of him… again. It was only then that he realized that Jacob had been shouting for some time now.

"_Embry! What the hell man?"_

Standing up, Dean didn't care to think about anything too in depth at the moment, his pride wouldn't allow it. Cause if he did, he'd have to go over the fact that he was taken down by a tall, thin looking 15 year-old(?), that on any normal occasion looked like he'd no more harm a fly. He dusted himself off, being mindful of his more tender areas. He watched the two teens with wary eyes. Saw Jacob manhandle this Embry guy away from him. The cool breeze that had been blowing, shifted until he was down wind of the two natives. And that's when he saw it, the not so subtle change. Like a switch turning off. Embry slumped a little in Jacob's hold, hand coming up to his forehead, head shaking as if trying to clear it. Mirroring Jacob almost exactly on the drive over. Except well, _he _hadn't jumped him. Wait. Frowning, Dean thought back. No, that wasn't true, for a moment Jacob had looked like he was about to, but then he spoke, breaking whatever trance Jacob had been locked in. Was it him? He grabbed old of his shirt lifting it so he could take a whiff. Nothing. But that didn't mean it was _nothing_. He needed to call Bobby.

"Dean, I'm so sorry about that," Jacob apologized, walking over to see if he was okay. Embry looked like a kicked puppy an embarrassed flush coloring his features. "I don't kn-"

Unintentionally Dean took a step back. Jacob paused a bit hurt at the action. Dean's hands raised to look placating, ready to defend himself if necessary. He smiled trying to down play his sudden nervousness.

"Uh, I think it's best if I just go." The awkwardness of this situation not lost on any of them. Dean couldn't help but be amused with the fact that before this, he was actually going to miss the easy connection he'd made with Jacob. And now… now he didn't know if it was even genuine. Or if it was just an effect of the witch's elixir for youth. Spells that included bones of a small animals was one thing. When it included the blood of young children? That was stirring up some strong mojo that nobody should be tampering with. He still wasn't sure if it was better for the parents of those three pre-schoolers to believe their children were still missing in the surrounding wildlife, or to know that they'd died the way they had.

"You're bleeding." Jacob's voice cut through the depressing thoughts before they could really settle in- they could do that on the long drive to South Dakota. Wait- what?

"Bleeding?" Dean repeated with surprise. Looking down at himself he saw no indication that he was, even to go so far as twist around rather cutely. When he looked back up Jacob was in front of him hand reaching for his head. Jumping just a bit, he made no other reaction except a wince when the tanned appendage brushed against the back of his skull and came away red. "Would you look at that." he mumbled with lazy interest. He grazed his own hand over what felt to be a gash, as if confirming that the blood had indeed come from himself.

Maybe he had a mild concussion? It'd sure as hell explain why he wasn't really freaking over this situation. But then that was bad. Because then he couldn't risk driving.

"I think we should get you to the hospital."

Dean missed the almost predatory looks that settled on his person when he nodded his ascent. through his muddled mind, he remembered suddenly why he hated head wounds so much, besides the fact that it made him think fuzzy, they also bled alot.

For the fourth time that day (because he had to include the bitch from hell) he was tackled to the ground- this time his head banging off his precious baby- where unconsciousness greeted him.

...

_A/N_

_Okay yeah, so I know I said Edward was going to show up in this chapter... couldn't slap it in without making this seem rushed, you know? So honestly, how did you like this chapter? Even without Edward in here I feel as if it's rushed, and jumbled, and I, for some reason, get the feeling you're going to be confused. If that is the case tell me what you find "wring" about it I fix fix it up and repost. I just felt that I should update again. SO yeah, what do you think? Like it? LOVE it?... Hate it? I really hope you enjoyed!_

_(p.s- __Next update may take a while. I just moved to Ottawa and I have to get things settled and what not.)_

_XII_


End file.
